Torturing of Pilots: A Gundam Wing Story
by drknglari
Summary: Songfics and Short Stories created to taunt and torment the Pilots of Gundam Wing! Please R
1. Torturing of Pilots: A Gundam Wing Story

Torturing Of Pilots: Introductory Comments  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Arista here, letting you know that just because I have tormented the lovely Gundam Fighters so, does not mean I have anything against them!!  
  
Atika: -rolls his little yellow eyes- In fact, she's head over heels in love with them . . .  
  
Arista: -glares to the fuzzy little fox- You know, I should trade you in and collect myself a Shippo . . . at least HE's cute!!  
  
Atika: -looks hurt-  
  
Arista: -rolls eyes- Anyways . . . Like I said . . . Sure I shoved the guys into some . . . odd . . . situations . . . But that doesn't mean I have anything against them! Quite opposite, really. I love the guys to hell and back!  
  
Atika: Right. So read on then? -shakes his head- If you're brave enough, that is. Beware, would you? She . . . Does some odd things to the poor guys.  
  
Arista: -grins widely- 


	2. Beautiful: A Wufei Moment

Attention! I Own Nothing But That Which Is Mine!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Beautiful - Songfic by Arista  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It is mid morning, and Wufei has just stepped out of the shower. After pulling a white tank top over his head, he stares at himself in the mirror. For a moment, he is silent. He looks down at his comb, and as he picks it up, he begins to sing.  
  
Wufei. Everyday is so wonderful, then suddenly, it's hard to breathe. Now and then I get insecure, from all the pain - I'm so ashamed  
  
05 slightly smiles to himself in the mirror and continues his a Capella ode to insecurities.  
  
Wufei: I am beautiful no matter what they say. Words can't bring me down. I am beautiful in every single way, yes words can't bring me down, Oh no - So don't you bring me down today . . .  
  
Wufei combs his hair and pulls it back into its usual tight ponytail. As he looks back to himself in the mirror, he rubs his hand over one of his bare upper arms.  
  
Wufei: To all your friends, you're delirious, so consumed, in all your doom. Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the pieces gone, left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?  
  
As he reaches for his towel to wipe down the mirror, I stares himself down and continues, unaware that Quatre has peeked in.  
  
Wufei: But you are beautiful, no matter what they say. No words can't bring you down, no no . . . You are beautiful, in every single way. Yes words can't, bring you down - no no. So don't you bring me down today.  
  
Quatre smiles from the doorway, waiting for Wufei to continue so that he can join in.  
  
Wufei: No matter what we do  
  
Quatre: No matter what we do  
  
Wufei turns, his eyes wide in horror knowing that someone has heard him. But Quatre smiles, nodding, urging him to continue. Wufei shyly looks down as he continues.  
  
Wufei: No matter what we say  
  
Quatre: No matter what we say  
  
Wufei: We're the song inside the tune  
  
Quatre: Yeah  
  
Wufei: Full of beautiful mistakes  
  
Quatre: Oh yeah  
  
Wufei: And everywhere we go  
  
Quatre: And everywhere we go  
  
Wufei: The sun will always shine  
  
Quatre: The sun will always, always shine  
  
Wufei: And tomorrow we might awake on the other side  
  
Quatre enters the bathroom and shuts the door softly as Wufei voices the lyrics.  
  
Wufei: 'Cause we are beautiful, no matter what they say. Yes words can't bring us down, no. And we are beautiful, in every single way. Yes words can't bring us down, oh no . . .  
  
As Quatre smiled to sing the last lines to the song, a hard fist pounded the bathroom door.  
  
"Are you almost done in there?? You're not the only one who needs to shower, you know!" Heero yelled from the other side. Quatre and Wufei started laughing, and as Quatre started to exit the bathroom, Wufei stopped him.  
  
"NOBODY is to find out about this, got it?"  
  
Quatre smiled and nodded, Wufei's secret safe within his mind. 


	3. Bloody Valentine: Just a Dream?

Attention! I own nothing but that which is mine!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bloody Valentine - Songfic by Arista  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Arista: Just to let you know, this won't be like my others . . . Atika: -shakes head- Nope, because she's trying something new! Arista: -nods- That I Am. -laughs- Atika: -points- Be sure to tell everyone that you're not as mean as they may think you are from the ending. Arista: -blinks, then nods and turns to you, the reader- Right! Just because I added other characters and used them . . . well . . . for my own amusement, (Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko of Yu Yu Hakusho and Sora and Riku from Kingdom Hearts/FF) I have nothing against them. Actually, I love them all quite dearly! -laughs-  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There comes a time in everyone's life where they have to make a vital decision. But what happens when you can't decide? If you chose one path, the path you left behind constantly reminds you that you're a fool. Consequently, if you take the other path, the one you dodged makes itself seem like the one that you should have taken.  
  
But sometimes, nobody realizes they're making a decision that can change their life forever.  
  
It had been years since the Gundam pilots had been in touch. After the happenings of Operation Meteor and the threat that Mariemaia had posed, the stress factor just seemed too much.  
  
Trowa was the first to go, deciding that it would just be better if he went and found his long lost sister, Catherine, and found out more about his childhood and how he was lost.  
  
Quatre went back to his home, to try and become the heir that he knew in his heart he was. Although he still blamed himself for many things, the separation of his team he felt was right.  
  
After many squabbles about his decisions to leave after the tragic death of Meiran, Wufei was accepted to his home to continue to carry on in her memory, a large shrine to her and his beloved Gundam his most visited place.  
  
Though Duo and Heero attempted to stay close, they were torn apart by Relena, but not for the reason one would assume. It turned out that while for so long she had chased Heero, it was Duo that she loved. This came as quite the punch to lovely Yuy's ego, and he moved far from Duo and Relena.  
  
At first, Duo and Relena seemed happy together. He being quite the prankster still, she being her royal hoity toity self, things were always fluttery and happy in their hearts. Though they occasionally became quite annoyed with one another, they were indeed very much in love.  
  
A year into their relationship, just before Valentine's Day, Heero Yuy came back into the lives of Duo Maxwell and Relena Peacecraft.  
  
"So, Maxwell . . ." Heero started. "I hear you and Relena are doing well?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so," Duo grinned, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Heero nodded subtly and pushed away his plate. He had lost his appetite after glancing around the modest little kitchen Duo and Relena had in their apartment. Duo didn't notice Heero slip his steak knife into his lap . . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later that evening  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Duo? I'm home!" Relena piped as she came through the front door. The house was dark, but she thought nothing of it at first.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Oh my love, please, don't cry . . . I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life . . .  
  
Relena screamed in horror as she stared down at her lover's bloody body sprawled out on the kitchen floor. Tears fell in waterfalls from her eyes as paramedics held her back and shook their heads as they carried Duo's lifeless body away. She scolded herself for hours about her stupidity, beating into her head that she should have never let him drop her off to shop.  
  
Relena sniffled in her sleep as she lay across the couch, a tissue balled in her hand still. The once quaint living room was now a disaster zone. Pictures had been ripped from the walls and thrown to the other side of the room, and anything that should spark even the smallest of memories in her head of her love were destroyed. Photo albums lay in bits and pieces; notes were crumpled and piled in a small trash bin.  
  
A sleek, black cordless phone lay on the coffee table near Relena's head. Cutting the silence of the depressed room with an ear-piercing screech, the phone rang. Relena jumped and answered it in reflex.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The other line was silent for a moment.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Who is this?" a semi-terrified Peacecraft squeaked.  
  
"This is Heero. I have something to tell you . . . "  
  
I ripped out his throat, and called you on the telephone to take off my disguise, just in time to hear you cry, when you mourn the death of your bloody valentine, the night he died. You mourn the death of your bloody valentine, one last time, said oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight . . .  
  
Relena instantly hung up on Heero and called her long time friend Dorothy. Though Dorothy thought Miss Relena had imagined the call, she agreed to come and stay with her, just to make sure things were safe.  
  
Not even a moment after Relena and Dorothy had settled in the living room, the telephone rang again. This time, Dorothy answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
This time, the person on the other end hung up. Dorothy tried to get them back on the line, but the other end went straight to a disconnected line. She shrugged it off and continued her attempts to console Relena.  
  
Relena woke before Dorothy the next morning. She sniffled as she stepped over the mess she had made the night before, and opened the door to get the morning's paper. A small fold of pink paper was snuggled inside. Though Relena felt she should ignore it, she opened it. She recognized the scriptures immediately.  
  
There was police and flashing lights, the rain came down so hard that night and the headlines read, 'A Lover Died', no tell-tale heart was left to find when you . . . you mourn the death of your bloody valentine the night he dies. You mourn the death of your bloody valentine one last time, sayin' oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight . . . Tonight  
  
"Heero . . . " she gasped before dropping the note.  
  
Dorothy woke not too long after to find Relena curled in a hysteric mess on the kitchen floor. She pried Relena off of the floor and the two went for a walk. They ended up in a park nearby, sitting close on a bench. Relena's puffy, red eyes watched the children play and couples walk hand in hand, but eventually resorted back to tears. Dorothy decided it was time to take the emotional one home, so the two returned to the apartment.  
  
"I'll be inside in just a second . . . . " Dorothy assured Relena. Relena nodded as she sniffled her way back through the room. She wandered into the kitchen, and stood in utter terror as Heero stood up, watching her.  
  
"Get out . . . " Relena tried to say.  
  
"I just want to apologize . . . " Heero started. "I want you to know what happened."  
  
He dropped you off I followed him home, then I stood outside his bedroom window. Standing over him, he begged me not to do, what I knew, I had to do, coz I'm so in love with you. Oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight . . . tonight  
  
Relena tried to stop herself from listening to Heero, tried to stop him from telling her these things. Hearing what happened to the love of her life was not what she wanted to do at the time. She tried so terribly hard to keep herself from believing that Heero had really killed Duo, she tried even harder to believe that Duo was really gone.  
  
Heero opened his eyes slowly, the blur surrounding him slowly coming into focus. Hovering over him, a doctor draped in white smiled.  
  
"Good to see you alert, Mr. Yuy!" the wrinkly old man chuckled. Heero thought for a moment, trying to recall what had happened to send him to the hospital. All he remembered was the pain in Relena's eyes and the tears that stained her face.  
  
He took a deep breath, nearly accepting the fact that he'd killed his best friend. As he clenched his fist, a familiar voice rang in his head.  
  
"Hey man, that was some fall!" Duo laughed as he set down a brown paper sack. "You'll never believe what I just read . . . " he grinned as he took a seat.  
  
Something inside of Heero was saddened by the fact that killing Duo was merely a dream, but something inside of him in another part of his mind was glad that it was only an illusion.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
Duo grinned widely as he held up a newspaper.  
  
"Read it."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and scanned through the circular. Apparently, some psychotic imbecile by the name of Yusuke Uremeshi had killed one by the name of Kuwabara Kazuma over Keiko Yukimara. Everything that had been in Heero's dream he received from the news broadcast.  
  
"Duo? What happened? I mean . . . Why am I here?" Heero asked after a long silence.  
  
Duo tried to hide his amusement. "Well, you came in to tell me you were going to leave. When you opened the door, you pushed the ladder I was standing on, I fell one way, it feel the other and conked you in the head."  
  
Heero stayed silent for a moment, then nodded. "Okay then . . . "  
  
Duo nodded and went back to eating his sandwich. Heero closed his eyes and slipped back asleep.  
  
"Welcome to tonight's show . . . " Trowa muttered in his melancholy tone. Heero gave him a strange look and passed him, taking a seat near Duo.  
  
"What are we doing here?" he asked.  
  
"We came to see the show, duh!" Duo piped, pulling his cotton candy apart. Heero nodded then shook his head to himself.  
  
There was a long wait for the ringmaster, which annoyed Heero.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're very sorry, but there've been some complications with this evening's acts . . . " the plump man started. The Heero heard a familiar tune as Catherine sang the events to the crowd.  
  
Riku had the same size feet as Sasquatch-a-moe, he put his toesies in the imprints at that real big circus show . . . he could have been a circus star, never got the chance to go that far, his feet were stole, oh, now he's gotta go . . . Sora always played the pranks when small kids got away, he had whip cream pies and silly string, it all went his way. But one day he tried to jam, he hit the floor and went 'ka-bam', it was a funk, and the circus stunk . . .  
  
Heero shook his head violently and opened his eyes. Duo was standing over him, and they were back in the hospital.  
  
"Are you okay??" Duo asked, the tone an unusually worried one for someone so easy going.  
  
"Yeah . . . I'm fine." Heero said. He looked up to the television screen to see the source of his odd dream: Duo was watching music videos as he sat silently next to his partner.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Atika: -climbs over Arista's face to get to you- Just incase anyone didn't know, the Sora/Riku was a parody of Stole by Kelly Rowland! Arista: -pushes Atika to the side, he flutters to the chair next to me- I'm sure they know.they aren't THAT stupid, love.-gives you an innocent smile- Please review now that you've read! 


	4. Closer: Heero and Duo

Attention! As always, I own nothing but that which is mine. -Arista laughs, Atika puts a paw over his face-  
  
Closer - Songfic by Arista  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Duo and Heero are in the hanger with music blaring. Duo is trying to put together a small motor for his new motorcycle, and Heero is cataloging items they've recently received. As Duo gets up to take his hunk of metal to the counter, Closer by Nine Inch Nails begins. Out of the blue, Heero turns and stares at Duo, singing along to the song.  
  
Heero: You let me violate you.  
  
Duo looks confused at Heero, but Heero continues.  
  
Heero: You let me desecrate you; you let me penetrate you; you let me complicate you...Oh!  
  
Duo tries to back away, but Heero pushes him against the counter.  
  
Duo: Help me!!  
  
Heero: I broke apart my insides.  
  
Duo: Help me!!  
  
Heero: I've got no soul to sell.  
  
Duo: Help me!!  
  
Heero: The only thing that works for me.  
  
Duo: Help me!!  
  
Heero: Help me get away from myself!  
  
Heero then pushes Duo to the floor and grabs his shirt in his fists.  
  
Heero: I wanna fuck you like an animal!!  
  
Duo struggles to get away, completely convinced his best friend has come unglued.  
  
Heero: I wanna feel you from the inside! I wanna fuck you like an ANIMAL!!  
  
Duo tries to yell for help, but the music is so loud that he can't hear himself.  
  
Heero: My whole existence is flawed.You get me closer to god!!!  
  
The song goes into a musical break and 01 gets up and goes back to his stock lists. Duo springs to his feet and breaths rapidly, overly confused by his partner's actions. He moves to the counter, and as the lyrics start up again, Duo finds himself pushed to the counter by Heero.  
  
Heero: you can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings. You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything.  
  
Duo pushes away from Heero, but 01 turns to him and grabs his shirt in his fist again.  
  
Duo: Help me!  
  
Heero: Tear down my reasons  
  
Duo: Help me!!  
  
Heero: Some sex I can smell.  
  
Duo: Help me!!!  
  
Heero: You make me perfect.  
  
Duo: Help me!!!!  
  
Heero: Help me become somebody else!  
  
Again Heero throws Duo to the floor, but this time holds 02 down by pressing his foot to Duo's chest.  
  
Heero: I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside! I wanna fuck you like an ANIMAL!  
  
Heero drops to the floor and gets close to Duo's face.  
  
Heero: My whole existence is flawed.You get me closer to god!  
  
The track changes and Heero gets up and walks out of the hanger. Duo slowly gets up and looks around, then runs out the door and towards the kitchen, yelling that Heero's seriously ill.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Atika: That.Was.Disturbing.  
  
Arista: No, it was funny.  
  
Atika: That.Was wrong.  
  
Arista: -grins- No.It was how I would have liked that boy to - -is cut off as the lights go out-  
  
Atika: Now you've done it.  
  
Arista: -eeps as a burlap sack is placed over her head and she's dragged away- 


	5. Fame: Wufei in the Spotlight

Attention! I own nothing but that which is mine!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fame! - Songfic by Arista  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It is mid morning on a solemn Saturday. Family members dressed in gothic colours have gathered along the benches, tissues and warm embraces shared by all. As more and more friends and family members fill the remembrance hall, a familiar Gundam pilot enters unnoticed.  
  
As Chang Wufei takes a seat near the back, the cries become softer as a large royal casket is revealed to the mourners. A stout priest makes his way to the podium near the end of the box, and resting his wrinkly hands to the wood he speaks.  
  
'We come here today to honor and remember Milliardo Peacecraft, known also as Zechs Marquise to many.' Near the front, a distraught Relena sobs loudly as she flops herself into her confidant's arms.  
  
As the memorial continues, music begins to blaze through Wufei's mind. Songs he's long known and many he's recently become interested in make their ways through his mind. One song, one well known yet hidden deep inside the mind of this stone faced pilot, makes its way above the rest, calling Wufei back into a happier place.  
  
As the lyrics repeat themselves over and over to 05, his eyes softly close and he remembers the fun he had that night long ago.  
  
Dressed in a long patent leather trench coat, Wufei moves through flashing lights as he sings into the microphone.  
  
"Baby, look at me, and tell me what you see. You ain't seen the best of me yet. Give me time I'll make you forget the rest. I got more in me, and you can set it free. I can catch the moon in my hand. Don't you know who I am? Remember my name. . ."  
  
As the other four pilots throw their arms into the air and shout the word 'Fame!', the lights move directly to Wufei.  
  
Wufei: I'm gonna live forever. I'm gonna learn how to fly.  
  
Others: High!  
  
W: I feel it comin' together. People will see me and cry.  
  
O: Fame!  
  
W: I'm gonna make it to heaven. Light up the sky like a flame.  
  
O: Fame!  
  
W: I'm gonna live forever. Baby, Remember my name.  
  
O: (As they move around Wufei, throwing their arms up every time they shout) Remember! Remember! Remember! Remember! Remember! Remember! Remember!  
  
As the music continues in Wufei's head, a smile graces his face. Unconsciously, he rises as Relena attempts to sob her carefully orchestrated eulogy, remaining unnoticed until he jumps from his seat into the walkway and dances as the memory of late dances in his head.  
  
W: Baby, hold me tight, 'cause you can make it right. You can shoot me straight to the top. Give me love and take all I got to give. Baby, I'll be tough. Too much is not enough. I can ride your heart till it breaks. Ooh, I got what it takes. . .  
  
O: Fame!  
  
Several people gasp in utter horror as Wufei dances and shouts the words that spin through his mind, but nothing snaps him out of his trance.  
  
W: I'm gonna live forever. I'm gonna learn how to fly.  
  
O: High!  
  
W: I feel it comin' together. People will see me and cry.  
  
O: Fame!  
  
W: I'm gonna make it to heaven. Light up the sky like a flame.  
  
O: Fame!  
  
W: I'm gonna life forever. Baby, remember my name. . .  
  
As Wufei shoves Relena away from the podium and stands upon Milliardo's final destination, the other pilots circle him in his mind, again chanting their lyrics.  
  
O: Remember! Remember! Remember! Remember! Remember! Remember!  
  
With the last trail of memory vivid in his mind, Wufei jumps into the air and lands on his knees in front of the casket, his arms in the air, a triumphant smile plastered across his face as he awaits the last note.  
  
Some random young boy at the memorial: LAME!!!  
  
Wufei's eyes snap open in horror, realizing that that was not the correct lyric. As terror fills his mind, he slowly rises to his feet and runs out of the hall, all eyes on him as he leaves, all mouths gaping in confusion and disbelief.  
  
Annoyed, the supposed dead Zechs sits up in his jeweled casket.  
  
Z: This is supposed to be MY moment, you guys! Go back to talking about how wonderful I was! 


	6. Human Being Human: Not Your Typical Morn...

Attention! I do not own neither Gundam Wing characters nor the song. I just thought it would be highly amusing to fuse the two, thus presenting to you something to kill your time as you read people's work!  
  
Human Being Human - Songfic by Arista  
  
It's early afternoon on a beautiful Saturday. Heero is hunched over his laptop in the living room listening to loud music. Quatre is reading on one end of the couch, sipping hot tea every other page or so. Trowa is working on some crossword puzzles as he tries to pass the time, while Wufei thumbs through a newspaper.  
  
The track changes, and as the music starts, Duo enters the living room. He's bouncing to the beat, and swinging his arms. The other four look at him, and as the music starts, Duo sings along.  
  
Duo: Aahhh.. Aahhh!  
  
Trowa sets his pen to one side and tosses up his crossword book, jumping to his feet and moving to the music.  
  
Trowa: Karma took the day off, keep your heads up, I'm not joking! They don't give you many, I don't take any, I don't know - nothing I can't lie.  
  
Quatre and Wufei join Duo. The three of them put their arms over one another's shoulder, as if in a cancan line. They sway back and forth as they sing the next line.  
  
Q, W, D: I'm good inside, I even cry, sometimes!!  
  
Heero closes his laptop and hops onto the coffee table, throwing his arms out to the sides as he belts out the verse.  
  
Heero: I'm too real. I'm too human being human. I'm too real. Just a human, being human, being me!  
  
Quatre, Wufei, and Duo separate, circling Trowa as they spin themselves around and continue on.  
  
Q, W, D: Aahhh..Ahhh  
  
Trowa smoothes his hair down and turns his head towards the window.  
  
Trowa: I don't know what you'd call it - Fear of falling, paranoia.  
  
He turns back to Heero, sort of gestures to him.  
  
Trowa: I watch where I'm walking, and who I'm calling! You never do know. I can't lie.  
  
Quatre, Wufei, and Duo all line up again, swaying as they harmonize.  
  
Q, W, and D: I'm good inside. I even cry, sometimes!  
  
Trowa, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei all dance around Heero as 01 dances on the coffee table.  
  
Heero: I'm too real; I'm too human being human. I'm too real! I'm just a human, being human, being me!  
  
As the music breaks into a guitar solo, the five pilots dance about the room, grabbing each other's hands and dancing in circles occasionally.  
  
The music slows, and they all form a pyramid and sing towards the wall.  
  
All: I'm too real; I'm too human being human. I'm too real! I'm just a human, being human, being me!  
  
They then separate out again and dance as the last chorus continues, all of the boys still singing.  
  
All: I'm too real; I'm too human being human. I'm too real! I'm just a human, being human, being me!  
  
The music stops and they all go back to their positions. Trowa picks up his book and takes his seat against the coffee table, Quatre takes a sip of his tea and continues reading, Wufei turns the page of his paper, Duo walks into the kitchen, and Heero starts to open his laptop.  
  
"That was the weirdest thing that we've ever done." 01 mutters, shaking his head as he reopens the page he'd been furiously typing on.  
  
Atika: -looks at Arista oddly- I didn't inspire you to do that, did I?  
  
Arista: -smiles- No, You inspired me to write something else. This, was inspired by a dream I had.  
  
Atika: -rolls eyes- I'm so glad I'm not in your head. 


	7. Taking Over Me: Heero And Relena, Writte...

Attention!! I own nothing but that which is mine!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Taking Over Me - Songfic by Arista  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
All should be sleeping at three o'clock in the morning, but as the stars above shine, Heero can't help but sit in his windowsill and try to distract himself. As he sits and stares into the vast emptiness that is the deep blue of the night, he can't help but think of his beloved Relena. As he gazes into the star covered sky, constellations begin to form before his eyes. Believing that he is merely tired, he thinks nothing of it until a soft voice sings to him.  
  
"You don't remember me, but I remember you. I lay awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do. I believe in you, I'd give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live, to breathe . . .You're taking over me . . ."  
  
Unsure whether or not he's imagining things, he watches the stars as they begin to form perfect images of himself and Relena. As the voice continues, the stars dance together, playing with the images so that the two move close and engage in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand . . . I knew you loved me then."  
  
Heero's mouth slowly begins to fall in disbelief as the starlight figures embrace, then separate and hold tightly one another's hand.  
  
"I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live, to breath, you're taking over me. I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough. So many things inside that are just like you are taking over . . ."  
  
The star patterns dissipate and re-gather, this time Heero only sees Relena.  
  
"I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live, to breath, you're taking over me . . ."  
  
As the voice repeats itself it fades, and Heero sits up quickly from his slumber. Breathing rapidly, he looks towards his window, which remains open.  
  
"Teach me to never eat cheesecake at midnight . . ." He mutters as he rolls over and closes his eyes again. Just outside his window a small gathering of bright stars form Relena again. The figure smiles and winks, and softly his window is pulled closed, his curtains swaying softly now that the cool breeze has disappeared. 


	8. Walk Me Home: Tribute to Heero from Rele...

Attention! I Own Nothing But That Which Is Mine!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Walk Me Home - Songfic by Arista  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Duo is watching the television in the safehouse just after midnight. Heero wanders through the room, unable to sleep. After a moment of frustration with the zombie pilot, Duo coaxes him to have a seat and enjoy some late night viewing. As Heero makes himself comfortable, their current broadcast is interrupted by a familiar face.  
  
On the screen is a close-up of Relena. She has a slight smile, her eyes flirting with the camera. The camera backs a bit, showing more of her and her atmosphere.  
  
Relena: Walk me home, I don't wanna go all the way alone. Baby would you walk with me home? Baby would you take my hand? Come with me now to a special land. Baby would you walk with me home?  
  
The two pilots gape at the set, unable to fully understand what is happening. Relena smiles and saunters through the set, the camera at a constant distance to show her body. As she lip syncs, Relena gestures towards the camera.  
  
Relena: Three AM, You're on my mind once again. I musta been dreaming, though I felt your heartbeat just then. -she gestures to her chest- And I wondered how it would be, if I was your lady, and you were my friend. -She smiles, in the background we see Dorothy, Hilde, and Sally, all dressed in matching dresses- I would pour my heart in your hands, and it would never end . . .  
  
The scene zooms out, and Relena stands in front of Sally, Dorothy, and Hilde as she sings.  
  
Relena: Baby would you walk me home? I don't wanna go all the way alone. Baby would you walk with me home? Baby would you take my hand? -reaches her hand towards the camera- Come with me now to a special land. Baby would you walk with me home?  
  
Duo and Heero turn and look at each other, neither willing to believe what they are seeing.  
  
Relena: Whooooooaaaaaaa, hooooooooo-ooooooome.La la la la la la  
  
Duo holds back laughter at this point, while his entranced friend stares sans blinking at the set.  
  
Relena: I hold your picture, next to my heart, all the time. -opens her sweater, a portrait of 01 ironed on to her white silk blouse- You're my dream come true, so glad you're mine.  
  
Sally, Hilde, and Dorothy all walk behind Relena, softly singing with her.  
  
All: And I wonder how it would be, if I was your lady, and you were my friend. I would pour my heart in your hands, and it would never end . . .  
  
Relena: Baby would you walk me home? I don't wanna go all the way alone. Baby would you walk with me home? Baby would you take my hand? Come with me now to a special land. Baby would you walk with me home?  
  
Wufei yawns as he enters the room, pausing and staring with wide eyes at the screen as Relena continues.  
  
Relena: Every day and night I wanna hold you. Understand that I am gonna love you in my own special way . . .  
  
Relena holds her hands together over her heart  
  
Relena: Whooooooaaaaaaa, hooooooooo-ooooooome.La la la la la la  
  
As Relena's presentation continues, Heero turns off the set.  
  
"But it wasn't over yet!" Duo complained, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, Yuy. Didn't you want to see the rest of your girlfriend's little display of affection?" Wufei taunted.  
  
"That had to have been a nightmare . . . That was HORRIBLE!!" Heero commented, shoving a pillow in his face.  
  
"Well hey, I thought it was pretty romantic!" Duo laughed, relaxing back into the couch and putting his arms behind his head. 


End file.
